Labyrinth Together in Underground Dreams
by Princess Destinee
Summary: Sarah's life isn't going to well. She lost her job and she gets bad news. Toby on the contrary is innocently giving Sarah a chance of a lifetime.When she takes the chance, something bad again happens. SJromance!I know, this is my first fanfic and i suck..
1. Chapter 1: The Bad News

LABYRINTH: Together in Underground Dreams

**(Together in Electric Dreams is my inspiration. Here is the lyric.)**

Sarah sat down on her bed. She was reading the newspaper for a job while her radio was on.

The radio was playing the song: Together in Electric Dreams. Sarah loved the song. She began to sing along with the radio:

**I only knew you for a while  
I never saw your smile  
'til it was time to go  
Time to go away (time to go away)  
Sometimes it's hard to recognise  
Love comes as a surprise  
And it's too late  
It's just too late to stay  
Too late to stay**

We'll always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

Because the friendship that you gave  
Has taught me to be brave  
No matter where I go I'll never find a better prize  
(find a better prize)  
Though you're miles and miles away  
I see you every day I don't have to try  
I just close my eyes, I close my eyes

We'll always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

**We'll always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams**

**We'll always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams**

**We'll always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams**

Sarah had an own apartment but things were not going too peachy.

She couldn't find a job to pay the apartment. She lost her old job because her boss wanted to date her and she refused.

"Ugh! I can't find anything!" Sarah said frustrated.

She stroke her hair back and threw the paper to the floor.

Sarah turned off the radio very irritated.

She was tired and wanted to sleep a little.

"Such misery." She mumbled before she slipped away in a dreamless sleep.

In the meanwhile, Jareth was playing (again) with his crystals. He was thinking about Sarah.

He tried to contact Sarah just after she bested him but it didn't worked. She wished not to see him.

The pain was still fresh. He promised himself to try it a couple of years later.

It was now 9 years ago… . Suddenly he heard the song she was singing along with the radio:

**I only knew you for a while  
I never saw your smile  
'til it was time to go  
Time to go away (time to go away)  
Sometimes it's hard to recognise  
Love comes as a surprise  
And it's too late  
It's just too late to stay  
Too late to stay**

Well always be together  
However far it seems  
(love never ends)  
Well always be together  
Together in electric dreams

"Oh, Sarah, I wish you didn't hated me so much. I wish it wasn't my job to take children away. But I have no choice… ." he whispered. Then he smiled and said: We'll always be together, however far it seems… . He threw away his crystal and said: "We will meet again, soon, little girl. The crystals told me… You won't escape your destiny. You will love me as I love you. We'll ALWAYS be together… ."

Sarah woke up when someone knocked on the door.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had been sleeping for three hours.

She jumped off her bed and rushed to the door.

When she opened it she saw Toby standing in front of her.

"Hey Tobe, what.. ." Sarah said.

But before she could finish her sentence Toby jumped on her crying.

Toby was 9 years old and Sarah was 24 years old.

"Toby! What happened?"

Before Toby could answer someone cleared his throat.

Sarah hadn't seen the officer standing behind Toby.

"Oh, excuse me officer. What…?" Sarah began.

"Are you Sarah Williams? The big sister of this little guy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Sarah said.

"Something happened?"

"Your parents had an accident. Your brother ran away from the hospital but when we wanted to bring him back there he screamed that he wanted to see you." The officer said.

"Oh god! Are they ok?" Sarah asked and her eyes were filled with terror.

"Yes, but it's best if you go check on your parents." The officer said. " They are in the St. Syna Hospital. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Thank you very much, officer." Sarah said still in shock.

She closed the door and brought Toby to her room.

"Look, you go and sit here and watch the television while I'm going to change ok?" Sarah said.

Toby nodded and sat down with the remote-control in his hand.

Sarah changed as quickly as possible.

For one second she thought of her adventure in the Labyrinth.

She almost lost Toby there and now she almost lost her parents in a car-accident.

Sarah remembered that soon after she bested the Goblin King, Jareth came to her to apologize and ask forgiveness. She refused to see him. Now she thought about it, she wished that she didn't refused. She forgave Jareth already, years ago. Only if she could tell him. She was a spoiled brat to wish her brother away and give the Goblin King a broken heart. But it was her dreams or her brother. Sarah just couldn't choose for her dreams and wish her brother away because Toby didn't had anything to do with it. She wished things went different in those days.

"C'mon Tobe, let's go." Sarah said while picking up her purse and her car-keys.

Toby shut down the television and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"_He must be really scared."_ Sarah thought.

"_He never takes my hand because he says he's too old for it."_

While Sarah was driving she heard Toby mumbling something.

Sarah didn't understand what he said but saw the hospital now.

She stopped the car in front of the hospital and got out of the car.

She opened the door for Toby and said: "What where you saying, Tobe?"

That was the last thing she would say.

Suddenly she felt really dizzy and passed out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2: Back down Under

**Okay, so the second chapter is up! But no worries because chapter 3 is almost finished! This chapter is a little bit…how do I say it?...seriously…but the funny part is yet to come… . So I'll stop with saying all this crap and this is the last thing I'm going to say: It's so stimulating being a writer… . : -)**

Chapter 2

When she woke up, Sarah was lying in a large bed with dark red satin sheets.

"Where…am…I? Sarah tried to say but she grabbed her head because of the terrible headache.

" You are in my castle." A voice said while she felt a warm hand on her forehead. Soon after that her headache disappeared.

Everything was still dancing for Sarah's eyes so she couldn't see the person who said it.

But she knew that voice.

"Who are you? And where is my brother?" Sarah asked.

"Your brother is just fine. A little scared for what he has done, but ok." The voice said again.

"You still didn't answer my first question." Sarah said stubborn.

She blinked with her eyes so the dancing-part was over and she saw… .

"You!" she said with her eyes filled with terror.

"Well, Sarah, you don't have to look that frightened. You still remember who I am don't you?" Jareth said.

"Unfortunately!" Sarah snapped.

"Where's my brother?"

Sarah forgot what she had thought about him and that she already forgave him and that she wished things went different. The only thing she could think about was: _"He took Toby again and he's going to take revenge on me."_

"Your brother is asleep in the guestroom." Jareth said calm.

"He is fine. You should know that I would never hurt him, Sarah."

"Oh really? Should I know?" Sarah snapped again angrily.

"What am I doing here? Or even better: what are Toby and I doing here?" she asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your lovely little brother wished you and himself up here. He wanted to escape the misery Aboveground.

He sighed and asked concerned: "Sarah? What happened? You look very upset and so does Toby."

Sarah sighted and let her arms fall down on the bed. She relaxed completely.

"My parents…, they…,they had a car accident…,I…I was on my way to the hospital with Toby. I haven't seen them yet…and… Oh god!"

Sarah began to cry. She buried her face in her hands. What if it was really bad? What if her parents died?

"Sarah,…, hush now,…please,…don't cry… . Jareth said as he pulled her into a hug.

Sarah couldn't help herself.

She just needed to cry.

"Oh Jareth! What if they die? What will happen to us? I can't support Toby right now. I lost my job. But I don't want to lose him too! I…just…can't…lose…him!"

"You won't lose him, nor your parents. I promise!" Jareth said.

"Now you should rest… ." he said.

"I'm not tired,… could I see Toby?" Sarah asked while she wiped her tears away.

"Sure." Jareth said.

Sarah wanted to step out of the bed but Jareth said: "If you want you can change your clothes… Your closet is over there. I will wait outside for you."

He walked to the door but Sarah called him.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, really, I mean it… . Thank you so much."

Jareth turned and smiled.

"I offered you your dreams. I would do anything for you. You know that."

With those words he turned and waited outside for her.

Sarah still couldn't believe that this was the Goblin King.

The one who stole her brother.

The cruel Goblin King.

This wasn't the cruel one.

This was a different Goblin King.

This was… this was Jareth and not the Goblin King.

She liked him like he acted now not like he acted the way he did so many years ago.

Sarah opened the closet and looked to the several dresses.

"Oh…my…god!" she said slowly.

It was hard to pick one.

Finally she picked a midnight blue dress with silver sparkles.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sarah said.

A little goblin sprinted through the door.

"Can I help you with your hair or something Lady Sarah?"

Sarah looked down to the female goblin who came to her knee.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said while she sat down on a chair.

"My name is Semine and I am your personal servant."

Semine put curls in her hair and little diamonds.

In the meanwhile, Sarah and Semine talked a little.

"Have you been wished away too?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Jareth saved me actually. He was flying in the Aboveground when he heard some noise. I was a three year old and beaten up by both my parents. They actually never wished me away but Jareth saved me and went with me to the Council of the Underground. They agreed with Jareth and he kept me. My parents didn't even gave me a name. Jareth chose my name. Then, I became a goblin. Everyone thinks Jareth does it but that's not true. The Labyrinth does it. Don't know why but anyway, Jareth loves our crystal moon so he chose my name in that manner."

"What does it mean, Semine?" Sarah asked.

" Semine means Goddess of sun, moon and stars. I have been here for almost 400 years. I have already children of my own. My daughter's: Sohalia, the twins: Sebille & Sydelle and little Shayla. And my boys: Reth, Regan, Braeden and little Akio."

Sarah was amazed. "Sorry for saying it but those are a little bit strange names."

Semine laughed. "I didn't chose their names, I chose the meanings. Sohalia means Moon Glow. Sebille means A Fairy. Sydelle means Princess, just like your name, by the way."

"Does my name mean Princess?" Sarah asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, no one ever told you? Strange… ." Semine muttered.

"Continue please." Sarah asked.

"Oh yes, Shayla means fairy palace, Reth means King, Regan means little king, Braeden means From the Dark Valley and Akio means Bright boy."

"You do have a lot of children." Sarah said.

"You think so? Well, here in the Underground it's very normal if you have 8 'till 9 children or even more." Semine said.

"Really?" Sarah said surprised.

"Poor women."

Semine laughed.

"What's your husbands name?" Sarah asked.

"Reynold." Semine said. "It means King's advisor. And that's his job too."

"You Undergrounders really are crazy." Sarah laughed.

Semine smiled:" Sooner or later you will have a baby too. Promise me Lady Sarah that you will give it a name with a meaning. It means a lot. Sometimes it can describe your future or destiny."

"I promise you Semine, that if I will get a little boy or girl, I will give it a name with a meaning." Sarah agreed.

Semine continued with Sarah's hair.

"You're ready, Lady Sarah." Semine said after a few minutes.

"Oh thank you Semine, it's beautiful." Sarah said thankful.

"Your Highness is waiting for you." Semine said with a bow before disappearing quickly.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ok, so this was chapter 2. What do ya think? Please review and tell me if it's ok or that i can do better. And eh...those crazy names like Semine and stuff... you can find the meanings here: Maybe it's a help for your own stories when you are seeking a name for a goblin or something...grin Ok that's it... Chapter 3 is coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3:A nice chat and back up again

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 3

Sarah stepped outside and Jareth looked at her with widened eyes.

Sarah blushed.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Truly, Sarah, you look stunning!" Jareth said impressed.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"Toby's room is right over there." Jareth said and he pointed at a door just 2 rooms away from hers.

They walked together to Toby's room.

Toby wasn't awake when they got in.

He slept peacefully in the large bed.

Sarah bend and kissed her little brother on his forehead.

He didn't noticed it.

Jareth stood on the other side of the bed and touched Toby's cheek before taking the sheets and pull them up higher so Toby wouldn't be cold.

Sarah and Jareth left the room quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked.

"A little." Sarah admitted.

She followed Jareth to the Dining Room.

Jareth led Sarah sit and he clapped in his hands so a bunch of goblins came inside who brought different dishes and bottles of wine.

Sarah looked at this with widened eyes.

"Did you prepared this in only a couple of minutes?"

He nodded and said: "Magic."

"What I wanted to discuss with you Sarah, while you where asleep I checked on your parents."

Sarah who just drank a little wine, choked and began to cough.

Jareth stood up immediately and tapped her softly on her back.

" Jesus, Sarah, don't scare me like that!" Jareth said concerned.

"Which reaction did you expect?" Sarah said still in shock.

"How are they?" She asked immediately.

"They are fine. Your father had a concussion and your stepmother had a couple of broken ribs. They are recovering very well."

"Thank God." Sarah said revealed.

"Jareth, do you remember when you came just after I beat…" She wanted to say 'you' but she didn't. Instead she said: "Jareth, do you remember when you came just after I beat your Labyrinth?"

Jareth looked into her eyes and said: 'Yes, I do. I still meant what I said, Sarah. I still ask for your forgiveness. But you must understand that I didn't had a choice.

It is after all my job. But I must say that I always hated my job. I don't recommend it."

Sarah nodded: "I reacted to fast, Jareth. After I send you away I regretted it already. I forgave you years ago. I was a spoiled brat who didn't understand, that in fact you taught me a lesson. And…now I think about it…I don't have to forgive you. It's me who has to ask you to forgive me, Jareth. It was ME who wished my brother away. It was ME who was immature. And…it was ME who broke your heart and destroyed your kingdom."

"I forgive you, Sarah. But you have taught me a lesson too. You taught me how to give friendship for free and not to be arrogant. I was the arrogant King with his immature games. You taught me what love is. If you want someone to love you, you can't force her with: "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." That's not the way it works. Being someone's slave is not love. Love is support her in good times and bad times. Love her with all your heart. You can't rule her. You have to share. And most of all…you have to be grown up."

Sarah led down her eyes.

Than she said: "Jareth, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" Jareth said while taking his glass of whine in his hand.

"What do I have to do to get us back Aboveground? Do I have to run the Labyrinth again?"

Jareth was a little surprised and disappointed.

He hoped that Sarah would stay here with him.

"I didn't figured that out yet. I'm not going to let you run the Labyrinth again, dearest. No. Why don't you stay here for a while. It will do you good. But first we're going to see your parents." Jareth decided.

Sarah was thankful.

She hadn't seen her parents for a while.

Then she realized that the gown she was wearing wasn't really Aboveground-clothes. Jareth's clothes weren't either.

"Uhm…Jareth?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, love?"

Sarah noticed he was calling her love, dearest,… . She kinda liked it. He wasn't so cruel as he used to be. He was nice, kind and gentle. She saw it the way he was looking at Toby when he was asleep.

"They don't wear gown's and cloaks in the Aboveground…so… ."

"Oh." He simply said.

He looked like he was thinking about something and then suddenly his clothes changed.

"Better?"

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a deep red-coloured shirt and his hair was combed into a little pony-tail.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

She wanted to tell him that she still had her gown on when Jareth said:

"Just think about some clothes and they will appear."

"But I don't possess magic!" Sarah protested.

"Yes you do." Jareth said.

He began to recite: "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."

Sarah blushed.

She closed her eyes and thought about a black pants, a nice light-blue shirt with some little diamonds on it, a pair of short boots with heels and a black purse with her identity cart, drive-license and everything in it.

When she opened her eyes she was dressed like it.

She closed her eyes again and now her hair was in a pony.

"There." She said satisfied.

Jareth looked impressed at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said.

"I never saw you with your hair in a pony." He said.

Sarah smiled and began to sing a little song from the cartoon: Fievel.

"Never say never…again!"

Jareth smiled and said: "Shall we?" while he offered her his arm.

She smiled and took his arm.

Both disappeared.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Chapter 4: Death?

**Ok, here is chapter 4. What can I tell? Just read it and please review! And no worries, chapter 5 is ready!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 4

"Mr.& Mrs. Williams." Sarah said.

She was with Jareth in the hospital.

"Room 288 and Room 289." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Jareth said and he and Sarah took off to the elevator.

"No, let's take the stairs." Sarah said quickly.

Jareth raised his eyebrow.

"The elevator is much faster, love."

"I know, but I have claustrophobia." Sarah said.

"Oh." Jareth nodded.

But when they came to the stairs, a little nurse send them away because she just cleaned the stairs and the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss, orders of the hospital." The nurse said.

Sarah sighed.

"Come on, nothing can happen." Jareth said.

When they stepped into the elevator, Sarah took a deep breath before pushing on the button.

They had to go to the 24th floor.

Sarah was counting quietly.

" 18th…19th…20th…21st… ."

At that moment the light flew out and the elevator shook still.

"Oh, no!" Sarah said frightenend.

"Calm down, love." Jareth said.

"I…I…I can't breath!" Sarah said hysterical.

Jareth led his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

He put her head on his chest and said: "Listen, listen to me, Sarah. Listen to my breathing."

Slowly, Sarah became calm.

At that moment the lights flew on again and the elevator started to go up again.

Jareth led go of Sarah and asked: " Are you o.k?"

"Y…yeah…I think… ." Sarah said confused.

They both stepped out of the elevator and searched for her father's room.

"Here it is, Room 288." Jareth said.

"Dad!" Sarah cried.

She ran to her father's bed.

"My little princess…" her father said weakly.

"Your mother…, Toby… ."

"Karen is in the room right across, daddy and Toby is fine." Sarah whispered.

Then Robert saw Jareth.

"Good afternoon, Sir, how are you feeling?" Jareth said polite.

Robert answered: "I feel very tired and I still have pain, but thank you anyway."

He still didn't lost his humour and that was a good sign Sarah thought.

"Jareth…King. My name is Jareth King." Jareth said while he shook Sarah's father's hand.

"Robert Williams. Nice to meet you Mr.King."

"Oh, please call me Jareth, Sir." Jareth said smiling.

Sarah smiled. How creative. Mr. King for a Goblin King.

"Please, Sarah, could you do me a favour and check on Karen? I'm really worried and they didn't want to tell me anything." Robert begged.

"Of course dad, but you must promise me that you will go asleep now. We will be back tomorrow and then we will tell you everything. And I promise I will take Toby with us." Sarah said.

Robert was so tired that he could only nod.

"Bye daddy." Sarah kissed her sleeping father on his cheek.

They left the room and Sarah leaned to the wall.

"Are you ok?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, but it's so…out of heart to see him there lying so helpless." Sarah whispered.

Jareth supported her and walked with her to Karen's room.

Karen was awake too and very active.

"Sarah! Oh sweetie, are you ok? Weren't you too shocked? How's Toby? And Robert?" Karen cried.

"Relax, mum, they are both fine. And I am too." Sarah said calm.

After her adventure in the Labyrinth, things were going quite well between Sarah and her step mum. Sarah realized that Karen cared for her like a real mother. Not like Linda Catherine Williams did. Sarah saw her only two month's in a year or so. Sarah gave up and never saw her mother again. But Linda never gave up. She still asks for Sarah in all her letters. But even her new boyfriend said to Linda that she had to go by herself to Sarah if she wanted to see her daughter.

Karen relaxed and then she saw Jareth.

"Sarah? Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Jareth King , mum. He…eh…is a friend of mine." Sarah explained.

"Oh."

"Hello Mrs. Williams." Jareth said as he kissed Karen's hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr.King." Karen said amazed by how gentleman he was.

"I'm going to let you rest now. Ok? I'm coming back tomorrow and I will bring Toby with me." Sarah said.

"Thank you Sarah." Karen said and hugged her stepdaughter. Sarah and Jareth left her to sleep a while.

When Jareth and Sarah came outside they saw a bunch of nurses and doctors running into her father's room.

"Dad." Sarah said and she ran into the room.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"Miss, I must ask you to wait outside." A nurse said.

"No! But… he's my father!" Sarah cried.

"Miss, please…" the nurse tried to push her out of the room.

Sarah saw in horror on the monitor that her father's heart wasn't beating.

"No! Daddy, no! Don't you leave me here, daddy! Don't you dare to leave me!" Sarah cried.

Jareth who followed her grabbed her by her waist and tried to get her out of the room.

While Sarah fought against him, one of the doctors said: " We lost him."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Please, don't eat me! The story just had to be a little more exciting.**

**But before saying anything else, first read, chapter 5, ok? But still, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Relieved!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 5

"NO!" Sarah screamed.

"Dad! Please, don't go! Daddy, please!" Sarah cried and she fell onto the ground.

Jareth caught her and hugged her while she cried.

"He can't die, Jareth, he can't!" Sarah cried.

Jareth held her firmly.

"Wait!" one of the nurses suddenly said.

"His heart is beating again! He's back! Good job, Mr. Williams, stay with us." The nurse said like she was talking to Robert.

Sarah looked up while her tears flew over her cheeks.

"Dad?"

"He's back! He came back, Jareth!" Sarah cried again but this time of joy.

Jareth smiled and watched how the doctors were busy with Robert.

A couple of hours later, Sarah was sitting with her father.

Robert was still asleep and Sarah held his hand.

Then she let out a sigh and looked on her watch.

It was midnight and she still had to check on Toby.

"Jareth?'

Jareth who was sitting on a chair and hadn't moved for all those hours looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for letting you sit here al day…maybe we better go home." Sarah said.

Jareth was surprised because she said 'home'.

"Yes, I think it's for the best."

With a wave of his hand, he and Sarah disappeared.

When they arrived at the castle they both looked very surprised.

There was a loud noise and a couple of screams which you could hear over the whole castle.

They both ran to the throne room and found Toby in the curtains slapping a couple of goblins with a pillow.

Two goblins fell out of the curtains with a big scream.

Sarah just stood there with big eyes.

Jareth immediately made an end of this by shouting: "What the hell is going on in here?"

Everyone looked up.

Toby who still was holding the curtains and the pillow looked up too and shouted: "Sarah!".

Suddenly they heard something tear up and Toby looked up slowly to the curtains.

He fell and he screamed and dropped the pillow.

Jareth ran forward and caught him just in time.

Sarah ran to them.

"Toby!"

Sarah took Toby over from Jareth and hugged him.

"Oh god! Tobes? Sweetie, are you ok? What happened and why are you still up at this time of the night?"

In the meanwhile Jareth shouted to the Goblins to get out of the room.

"I'm fine, Sar, what WHERE those THINGS?" Toby asked with big eyes.

"Those where Goblins." Jareth answered.

"So they do exist?" Toby asked with widened eyes.

"Yes they do." Sarah said.

"Why weren't you sleeping?"

"I'm just out of bed, let's say 30 minutes ago?"

"Can we stay here forever?" Toby suddenly asked exited.  
Sarah led her eyes down. She didn't knew what to say.

"What about mum and dad?" She said then.

Toby looked at his feet.

"Are they dead?" he asked with a frightened look on his face.

"No! Of course not!" Sarah said.

"Can I just come here whenever I want to play with these Goebins?"

"Goblins." Jareth corrected

"Yes, of course." He added.

Toby smiled.

"I like you!"

Jareth laughed.

"Thank you , you really are a lively little chap!"

Sarah didn't knew what to say for a moment.

She looked at the big clock and saw it was half past 12.

"Tobes, it's time to go to bed now."

"But.. I'm.. not.. ti-ti-tii-red." Toby yawned.

"Now, now, young man. Up to bed." Sarah smiled.

Sarah took Toby in her arms and carried him to bed.

Jareth went with them.

He saw how gently Sarah was with the little boy.

"Like if it was her own child." He thought warmly.

Sarah kissed her little brother on the forehead.

Jareth snapped with his fingers and next to Toby appeared Lancelot and Camelot. His favorite toys.

Sarah stared at it.

Jareth touched her arm softly.  
"Come, now, we'll just let him sleep."

Sarah followed him.

She went to her room and they both wished eachother goodnight before disappearing into their rooms.

The next morning Jareth showed Sarah the library.

"Wow! And I thought you had to be bored!" Sarah said amazed.

"Me? Bored? No way. I love to read." Jareth said.

"Tell me about it." Sarah said while she looked to the books.

There where even Aboveground-books.

"Never ending Story, Snow white, Little red riding hood, the Labyrinth, Sleeping Beauty… Wait…the Labyrinth?"

"Hey, do you even read your own story?" Sarah asked while she flipped through the book of the Labyrinth.

"Well, of course. I like the story. But it's not my favourite. My favourite is 'Gisele'." Jareth said.

Sarah stared at him with widened eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I said that my favourite was 'Gisele'. The ballet-part. Why are you looking like that?" he asked.

"Because that is my favourite too! Since, I bested your Labyrinth, I hid the Labyrinth- book in a dark place in the attic." She confessed.

"Such a pity." Jareth said.

"Stop that." Sarah said.

Jareth grinned.

"I just think it's sad how they lost each other because of death." Sarah said

"Yeah, I think that part is sad too. We seem to have the same opinion about it." Jareth said smiling.

Sarah blushed a little.

"Yeah." She quickly changed the subject.

"Do they watch movies in the Underground?"

"No. They watch plays. I'm actually the only one who can watch movies. Accept for my brother and sister of course.

I call upon a movie and my crystal shows it on the wall. Like they do Aboveground. Only they call it…cinema?"

"Yeah. I liked Labyrinth with David Bowie & Jennifer Connelly." Sarah said.

"Really? I watched that movie a lot. They really are our twin brother and sister are they?" Jareth said.

"Yeah, she looks identical to me. And David looks identical to you. Only he's much older than you. He's in his fifties."

"Well, I'm not. I'm 29 in human age, if you must know." Jareth said.

"I never guessed how old you where. You look…I don't know. You look like someone you just CAN'T guess their age."

"Thank you. Tell me, what is YOUR favourite movie?" Jareth said.

"Well, beside Labyrinth, which I still watch sometimes, I like Legend and Edward Scissorhands." Sarah said.

"I love those movies! But I like the Dark Crystal and The Neverending Story also." Jareth said.

"You are just unbelievable, you know that?" Sarah laughed.

"Why? Because I have the same interests as you?" Jareth laughed.

"Yes." Sarah said simply.

"Now YOU are unbelievable." Jareth said smiling.

"Thank you very much, sir." Sarah acted smiling.

"No thanks, my lady." Jareth played along the game.

"Jareth? Do you have some books about names?" Sarah asked then.

"Names?"

"Yeah, you know, to find out the meaning of names."

"Yes of course. I know a lot about that." Jareth said.

"Really? What does Toby means?" Sarah asked.

Jareth thought for a while.

"Toby is from Tobias and that means 'God is good'."

Sarah smiled. Suddenly she wanted to test him.

"What does Sarah means?"

Jareth looked at her in the eyes and said: "Sarah means Princess."

Sarah blushed. _"Idiot, you shouldn't have asked that!"_

When Sarah looked up, she saw Jareth peeking to his watch.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes actually, I have a meeting with Sani." Jareth said.

"Sani?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sani Wyndam Jerom."

Sarah looked with a face like she was thinking: "What the heck is he talking about."

Jareth sighed: "The Wiseman?"

"Oh! Yes, I remember him! Is that really his name?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Jareth said.

"What does THAT mean?" Sarah asked again.

"Sani means: The Old one. Sani is over the 2.000.000 years old or was it 2.000.022 years old? Hmm.. I forgot. Anyway, Wyndam means the field with the winding path and Jerom means Holy man. Are you well informed now, Miss?" Jareth teased.

"Why are you so interested in this?" he asked.

"I don't know, Semine was telling me about her kids and their strange names and told me all of her kids' names had a meaning. I thought it was interesting."

Jareth nodded.

"I have to leave now but if you want anything just ask for it and it will appear."

He turned and walked over to the door.

"Jareth." Sarah called.

"Yes?"

"I have just one little tiny question." Sarah said.

"Shoot." Jareth smiled.

"What does your name mean?"

Jareth sighed smiling.

"My name is from Jared with a 'd' and it means 'one who rules'."

"Thank you." Sarah said smiling.

Jareth smiled back. "You're welcome."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ok. So this was chapter 5. What do ya think? Please review and if you have any ideas, tell me please, I could use some help ;-) .**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything will be alright!

**Here's chapter 6, ENJOY!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 6

12 weeks passed… .

Sarah stayed at the library almost every day while Jareth had to attend Goblin-business.

Her father's condition was worse because he had a weak heart and they had found something in his lungs which seem to be nothing afterwards. **_(Stupid doctors, happened to my mum once.)_**

Her stepmother Karen went to her sister to take a vacation. The doctor said she should rest a lot… . Karen trusted Sarah with Toby.

When Jareth came back, she was reading a history book about his family.

Jareth regularly went to the Wiseman.

"Hi there." Jareth smiled.

"What are you reading?"

"A book about your family." Sarah smiled. "Quite interesting though."

She closed the book and put it back.

"Interesting? Well, tell me, what do you know about my family?" he asked while he crossed his arms around his chest with a grin.

"I will tell you but there's something strange. A couple of names in your family doesn't have a meaning."

"Well, it's not a rule in the Underground that a name have to have a meaning." Jareth said.

"Oh. Well, you're father's name is King Dareth. Married with a human Amarea. That really shocked me actually." Sarah admitted.

Jareth smiled.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. Only that she is not a human anymore. If you stay more than 72 hours non-stop in the Underground, you become immortal."

Sarah wanted to say something but Jareth said:" You have to go Aboveground for your parents, so it won't work. And I assume you will take Toby to see his parents so I see no harm in it."

Sarah sighed a bit relieved.

"Anyway, they got three children: You, the oldest one, Amaralith and Gareth.

"Correct." He said.

"They are all married but none of them has children…yet." Jareth said.

Sarah nodded.

"I could read that in the book."

Jareth changed the subject and asked if she wanted dinner.

"Yes, I would love to. I haven't eaten since this morning." Sarah smiled.

"Do you want to change first?" Jareth asked.

"No, I'm fine. But I think I better help Toby with his clothes." Sarah said.

"I'll see you in the dining room, ok?"

"Ok." Jareth said to Sarah before he left the library.

She left the library and knocked on Toby's door.

"Toby?"

"Yeah, come in Sar!" Toby said.

Sarah came in and saw Toby already dressed.

"You dressed yourself already?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, a servant named Akio helped me. He has the same age I have."

Sarah smiled at the thought, Semine's son was becoming Toby's friend.

"Ok, you just wait here. I'm going to get dressed and then I pick you up, ok?" she said.

"Ok, I'll wait, but hurry up Sarah, I'm hungry!"

"Yes, Sir!" Sarah said laughing.

She disappeared to her own room where Semine helped her dressing.

She was just ready when someone knocked on her door.

Sarah knew immediately who it was.

"Yes, Jareth, you can come in, I'm ready." Sarah called.

Jareth, indeed, came in.

"May I escort you?" he asked gently.

"Yes, you may." Sarah smiled.

When they came to the dining-hall, Sarah saw that Toby was already there.

They sat down and immediately a goblin brought the dishes.

Toby loved Jareth because he was so funny.

After dinner, Toby went to bed and Sarah and Jareth went to the salon.

"I checked on your father yesterday, Sarah. He can leave the hospital in 2 weeks." Jareth said.

Sarah didn't answer.

She was used to the goblins and all stuff. She didn't wanted to leave actually.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked concerned as he saw Sarah's look.

Suddenly Sarah kissed him.

Jareth was shocked but answered her kiss.

"I don't want to leave, Jareth." Sarah whispered as he held her in a hug.

"Then stay." Jareth whispered back.

"Can I stay?"

"Yes, Sarah I love you. I want you next to me whole my life."

"I love you too Jareth." Sarah kissed him again.

"Do you want to marry me, Sarah Williams?" Jareth purposed.

"Yes!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ok, so a wedding is planned, but will everything be alright after that? Hehe, I guess you will have to wait until the next chapters! Nah nah!**


	7. Chapter 7: DDay, Weddingday!

**I know it took a little longer but here he is. I present you: Chapter 7!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 7

4 month's later… .

"Mum, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be, Sarah,…marriage is a beautiful festivity. You do love him, do you?" Karen asked while she was helping Sarah with her dress.

Jareth did so much for her when Robert and she was in the hospital.

They weren't surprised when Sarah and Jareth said that they planned on marriage.

They saw their love growing in those 5 month's.

They knew everything now about the Fae-world.

Well except for Karen. Nobody knew but she was Duchess of the woods.

Especially Robert was shocked but they all decided to go back Underground.

Karen missed her old place.

Her real name wasn't Karen but Domicilia Morcheeba. But they still call her Karen.

"Of course I love him. It's just, what if something goes wrong?" Sarah said.

"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." Karen replied.

Sarah sighed and then someone knocked on the door.

It was her father.

"Hey! There's a fellow here who wants me to give you to him. What do you think?"

Sarah smiled: "Daddy!"

She hugged him.

"C'mon." Robert said and he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Karen said: "Wait for 5 minutes, I'm going to sit with Toby now." And she disappeared.

"Ready?" her father asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I love him, I really want to marry him and be happy." She said.

Robert smiled.

"I can see that, my daughter."

"Well." He said smiling again. "Shall we go up there?"

Sarah smiled and nodded again.

Jareth was shocked of how beautiful Sarah was in her wedding gown.

She was almost to Jareth's side when the heavy door's flew open behind her.

Everyone looked to the back where a man totally in black appeared. **_(Agi I know you love him already _****_ )_**

"Who's that?" The guests were whispering.

The man in black grinned.

Suddenly he clapped and said: "My congrats for this…(he looked around)…beautiful wedding!"

Sarah looked at Jareth who was looking very angry.

"What are you doing here, Danior?" He snapped.

Danior grinned again.

"Well, I wasn't invited, so I thought, maybe there went something wrong with the invitation."

"No invitation has been sent to the Vampire Kingdom, Danior, now get out! Jareth yelled.

"Oh, and tell me, King Jareth, King of the Goblins, why wasn't an invitation sent?" Danior asked innocently.

"Well, King Danior, King of the Vampires, maybe because we don't want to be friends with a kingdom who uses dark magic." Jareth said while his eyes flashed angrily.

Suddenly a woman appeared next to Danior.

"Well, such a shame."King Danior said.

"I've brought my wife with me. May I introduce you to the Frost Queen." He said.

Sarah felt there was something really not right.

That King Danior was a vampire and his wife had eyes as blue as ice. Her looks were ice cold too.

Jareth didn't answered on that.

"But, like you said, you don't want to be friends so we need to force you. Smaragda, get her!" King Danior yelled to his wife.

The Frost Queen rose and flew to Sarah.

Jareth wanted to grab Sarah but King Danior fought against him with his dark magic.

Jareth had to confront him while Smaragda took Sarah.

But Karen was there too.

She used her magic against the Frost Queen but she was only a duchess of the woods and when the winter was there, her woods would die so the Frost Queen was more powerful than Karen.

Karen had to give up.

While Smaragda flew away with Sarah (Sarah was fighting against her.), Jareth fought against Danior.

Suddenly King Danior laughed and said: "You lose eitherway Jareth! I give you 8 days to change your mind!"

He snapped his fingers and he disappeared, leaving a shocked Goblin King and his guests behind…. .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ok, this was chapter 7, was it good? Plzz review!**


	8. Chapter 8:A brother, sister AND a plan?

**Ok, thisis chapter 8, I know it's very short but still,…and i'm reaaaaallly sorry i'm soooo late but i had no inspiration for days!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 8

All the guests had left and Jareth sat in his chambers, broken.

His Sarah, his lovely, sweet precious little Sarah was gone.

Her parents, Robert and Karen, tried to talk with him but he wouldn't speak anymore.

He would kill Danior for this.

Danior was the King of the Vampires.

He was married with the Frost Queen, Smaragda.

Danior had a son who was 1 year old named Raven**_.( ok I only put this here because someone wanted a background of King Danior. It's not much but when I have more inspiration, I'll put some more)_**

King Danior always wanted to have power.

The Frost Queen was very powerful and that's what Danior wanted. He wanted to be powerful. So he married a powerful queen but that wasn't enough.

Jareth was the most powerful king of the Underground.

He could even be chosen to be THE King of the Underground. (King of Kings)

So if Danior could be really close friends with Jareth, he could get more power.

The problem was this: Jareth never liked Danior because of his hunger for power. So he was never going to be friends with this dark figure.

And if Danior didn't got Jareth's friendship, he would force him by taking away his fiancée.

The Vampire Kingdom was far away.

And only a part of the Frost land was lying in the Underground.

The other part lies in another dimension.

But Jareth prepared everything for this.

If Danior wanted war, he would get war and if he would harm Sarah he would not only kill him, he would torture him too until he would scream for forgiveness. Jareth thought.

He buried his hands in his hair.

Suddenly he stood up and walked out of his chambers.

He saw a goblin wandering with food and Jareth said to him: "Get my sister and my brother and tell them I want to meet them in the meeting-room.

He sad down and waited…. .

In the meanwhile in the Vampire Kingdom…. .

"Get your hands off me, you freakin' vampire!"

Sarah was screaming to a servant.

King Danior had told the servant to put Sarah in her chambers and not let her escape.

The servant roughly took Sarah's arm and almost had to drag her to the chamber.

He pushed her in and locked the door.

"Let me out of here!" Sarah was banging with her fists against the door.

It was no use and she knew it.

Sarah fell to the floor and put her head on her knees while her arms were wrapped around her knees.

"Oh Jareth, please, get me out of here." She sighed.

Jareth looked up when his sister Amaralith and his brother Gareth came in.

"What's wrong?" Gareth asked but Amaralith looked at him angrily. **_( Uhm, note: Jareth's fiancée Sarah has just been kidnapped, I think that Gareth has forgotten that)_**

"What?" Gareth asked.

"Dear little brother." Amaralith smiled and walked towards Gareth.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" She suddenly screamed in his ear.

"Aaaaauww…ok ok you don't have to yell…jeez… I just asked if something was wrong." Gareth said while he rubbed his ear.

Even in this situation Jareth almost chuckled.

His younger brother really was stupid. And his little sister was so sensible and funny.

" I need to discuss something with you two because I need your help." Jareth said.

"Anytime Jareth." Amaralith said.

"Yeah, sure Jarry, everything for my bro." Gareth said.

"Ok, but first Gareth, you must stop imitating the earth-people." Jareth said.

"Auww, c'mon! I thought it was cool!" Gareth said.

"You know, you really wouldn't say you were a grownup married man AND my brother, and what in the Underground is 'cool'?" Amaralith asked.

Gareth wanted to say something but Jareth interrupted him: "Please, Amaralith, Gareth, I need to have a plan! Could I get a little help?"

"Of course, but you don't have to expect help from Gareth, he's as stupid as a donkey." Amaralith said while pointing with her thumb to Gareth.**_ (Hey Agi, you, Donkey! Remember:- ) )_**

"Why you little!" Gareth imitated a character from an earth-cartoon to annoy his older sister. **_(The simpsons duhuh! Homer Simpson to be exact duhuh!)_**

"STOP DOING THAT!" Amaralith screamed.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**(ok, I thought, there has to be someone funny in this story and Gareth, Jareth's younger brother was the right character! So what do ya think? Plzzz review?)**


	9. Note!

Hey Folks,

I'm reaaaaally sorry but i reaaaaaally don't have inspiration now.

Can't help it but I'll do the best I can.

By the way: I'm going away with a friend of mine for 1 week on a vacation.

Sorry, I can't take a laptop with me.

Love you guys and I hope someone can give me some ideas of what could happen with Sarah or how Jareth is going to save her.

But I still think all my reviewers rock!

Princess Destinee.


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Ok, here's chapter 9, and someone asked if Sarah really means princess. And it is true it means princess. And a reviewer asked me what Erik means and it means: Honorable Ruler. I hoped I helped her. But here's chapter 9, please enjoy.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**  
**Chapter 9

"Here's your dinner."

Sarah stood up from the bed she was sitting on and looked how a female vampire put a tray on a little desk and left Sarah alone.  
There was no one who came to look how she was or anything.

Sarah was lonely and she missed Jareth very much.

She also missed the view of her room upon the Labyrinth.

The only thing you could see here from out her window were dark mountains.

Sarah knew Jareth would come and rescue her.

She just knew it.

"I'm waiting for you, my beloved." She whispered.

Jareth on the meanwhile was trying to get a plan with his sister and brother.

They decided to use the secret passage under the grounds which is connected with al the kingdoms. Nobody ever used it because the passage is forgotten.

They will try to get Sarah using the passage and then when her disappearance is discovered the army's of the Goblins, the Faeries and the Elves will attack.

"But what if you get discovered inside the castle?" Amaralith asked.

"Then so shall be it…, I'm taking a few of our best Goblin-soldiers with us to block the access of the passage." Jareth said.

"Then you better take a few of our best soldiers too. Vampires are a lot bigger than Goblins." Gareth said.

"Indeed, you are right. So, I'll take 10 soldiers with me and my Goblins will reunite with the Faeries and the Elves. The only thing I'll have to do is report this to the High-council what the Vampire King is up to. If the Vampires lose, they shall be abandoned of the Underground I hope. If not…then I think we shall not have an existence anymore." Jareth said.

Amaralith and Gareth laid down their eyes.

Then Amaralith said: "Then so shall be it…but we will never abandon our brother."

"Always…" Amaralith said.

"Together…" Gareth said.

"As one." Jareth said.

When they were little and they were up to something they always said this.

Because if their parents were going to punish one of them, the others were there to say that they were a confederacy.

Then Jareth said: "It's time… ."

"The first thing in the morning we'll call up on the army's and put on a strategy."

Then he silenced and said: " The War has begun… ."

**(I know, it's short but I don't have any inspiration anymore…! Someone please help :-p I'm reaalllyyy not good in writing war-stuff… . But I still hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
